


Truths

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, It's that time again!, Vampire!aloha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It's been two weeks after Mask learned about Aloha's secret. After telling him to tell the other two during the next meeting, Aloha couldn't help but to fear what Army and Skull would think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Secrets

Aloha wouldn’t lie, but he felt scared as he walk towards the meeting place. He promised Mask he’ll tell both Army and Skull his secret, that he’s a vampire. Even though his package came in, Aloha did worry the same event would happen again. He starting thinking about that day where he bit Mask, remembering the taste. Though deep down he wanted to do that again, he had to remind himself no one is a food source and he should stick with his artificial blood. Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t noticed the figure walking besides him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I didn’t think yoooooou’ll notice meeee”, Mask said, scaring Aloha. “Ah Mask♪ I didn’t expect you to be here early”, Aloha said smiling at the other, “you’re the one who’s usually late”. 

 

Mask rolled his eyes, sighing, “I left early to make sure if you’re really goooooing to tell them. That you’re a..y’knooooow.” Mask noticed Aloha stiffed a bit, before he slowly nodded. He noticed the other’s fear, as he looked away.  _ ‘I’ve never seen him afraid before’  _ Mask thought, before looking back, noticed Aloha’s was looking at his neck. “Nooow what-“

 

“The bite is gone” Aloha said, as Mask nodded. “It disappeared yesterday, but what about you? Did your package came in?“ 

 

“Yeah my package came in after Army left. He came by an hour after you left, though I had to hide my tentacles a bit”, Aloha said as Mask understood what he was talking about.  _ So he did noticed _ ’ Mask thought to himself,  _ ‘though I wonder how Army and Skull would react.  _

 

The two inklings made it to the meet up, where Army and Skull were already waiting. “It’s a surprise to see you early Mask,  **and** walking with Aloha” Army said, catching the other’s attention. “We bump into each other and decided to walk together♪” Aloha replied back with a smile, making Mask muttered something under his breath, “Though there is something I have to tell you two”.

 

_ ‘He’s going to tell them now?!’  _ Mask was in shock.  He thought Aloha was going to tell them after the meeting. “You do?” Skull asked, as Aloha nodded. “It better be important Alo-“

 

“It rather is  **_Army~_ ** ” Aloha replied, making Army stutter a bit. “I’ve been hiding a secret my whole life without anyone knowing and I gave it some thought of how uncool it was. I shouldn’t have been hiding this, but I’ve decided to tell you today.” Aloha  took a small breath, as he quickly met Mask’s eyes before looking away. “I’m actually not normal♪”, Aloha crossed his arms as Army and Skull were confused. “What do you mean?” Skull asked before Army could reply. “The truth is I’ve been lying that I’m a normal inkling, when in fact I’m a  _ vampire _ .” Both Army and Skull had a look of confusion on their face, as fear filled Aloha again. Before anyone could reply, Aloha looked down on his wrist with a look of surprise.

 

“Oh is it that time already? I have to go, see you three later!” Aloha quickly said, as he quickly ran away from the group. Everyone went silent before Army broke the silence. “He’s lying, isn’t he?” Hearing this, Mask shook his head, sighing. “Nooo, he’s telling the truuuuuth. It’s haaard to believe, but he”, Mask stopped himself saying Aloha  _ bit _ him, instead adding, “he felt ice coooold, just like they say about vampires. And I caught him drinking something which he confessed was something caaalled artificial blood. He also told me he’d never bitten anyone either”.

 

Both Army and Skull stayed quiet, before Army letting out a frustrated sigh. “So he was telling the truth?” Skull asked as Mask nodded. “Pretty muuuuch”. The three inklings stayed quiet before they realized Aloha ran away from them. “We have to find him”, Army said as the other two agreed, getting up in search to find him.

 

Aloha leaned against the wall in an alleyway he ran into. He just told both Army and Skull what he really was and it made him feel sick. He didn’t dare to stay and hear what their reply were, but the fear never left his body.  _ ‘What am I going to do now? I can’t-“ _

 

“There you are Aloha”, Aloha heard a familiar voice behind him, turning to see Skull. “S-Skull?! Were you looking for me?” Aloha asked as Skull nodded. “We all went searching for you, Aloha.” It surprised Aloha, hearing it coming from their leader. They were searching for him? It made Aloha feel a bit better, but what should he do? “You’re still yourself, Aloha. Even if you’re a little different,” Skull said, patting Aloha’s head. ‘ _ It makes me feel like a kid when he does that, but I should tell him. Both of them. They need to know, and the fact what I did was a bit of an accident. _ ’ Aloha thought to himself, worried. “Skull, I need to tell you this, but”, Aloha began, catching Skull’s attention, “two weeks ago when Mask came over, I bit him. With his permission of course!”

 

Skull stayed quiet, confused on what Aloha told him.  _ ‘Mask said Aloha didn’t bit anyone, so why..’ _ Skull realized what Mask was doing, but at the same time he still believed Aloha is still the same person everyone knew. The cheerful party squid who knew a lot about fashion and about everyone. “Aloha, though this is a lot to understand, you’re still our friend and teammate. We all can figure it out.”

 

Aloha slowly nodded, rubbing the back of his head slightly. “We should head back to the meeting spot, huh♪” Aloha asked, as Skull nodded. As they started to leave the alleyway, Skull took out his squidphone texting both Army and Mask he found Aloha, though he did wonder if anyone else knew about this. Even though he’s their leader, Aloha is still important to him, as well to everyone else and nothing would ever change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Mask and Army were silently waiting at the meeting spot when they saw both Aloha and Skull walking back to the table. Aloha silently sat down next to Mask as Skull sat between him and Army, Army clearing his throat. “Thank you for returning, Aloha. For now, let’s finish our meeting. After that, I advise you three to come over to my home”, Army said as the meeting continued as normal. An hour passed by as the four inklings were taking a train. “Aloha, this is still surprising knowing you’re a vampire and-“ Army couldn’t finish his sentence as Aloha cut him off, shushing him. “Hey Army~ What are we gonna do at your pad anyways~?” Aloha asked, grinning. “First, we’re going to eat. I’ve came up with a new curry recipe! Two, you need to explain more about your condition, Aloha” Army replied, looking at Aloha. Aloha look off to the side, looking at Mask and Skull before back to Army, nodding. “I know and I will. Right now isn’t the best place” Aloha said, before he started to bother Mask, grinning and laughing at him.

 

The four inklings were in the dining area, finally made it to Army’s home. “Yo Army~ I wanna help!” Aloha said, following Army to the kitchen. Mask watched them, seeing Aloha poking and seemly having fun with Army, whose face flushed a light orange. He couldn’t help but to feel a little jealous, though he couldn’t understand why. He didn’t like Aloha, so why-

 

Aloha’s laugh cut off his thoughts as Mask look back, seeing how closer Aloha was getting towards Army. His jealousy only grew as Aloha was cutting the ingredients, though look a bit wary with the garlic.

 

All four inklings began to eat as Aloha started talking to Skull, eating a spoonful of curry when he stopped. Army didn’t think too much until he remembered he not only added pineapples, but some garlic as well. “Aloha wait! There’s-“

 

“There’s garlic in this right? Don’t worry Army~ I’ll be fine! I’ll explain everything I promise after dinner”, Aloha replied, eating another spoonful of curry. Truth to be told, garlic does make him nauseous a tiny bit, but it’s nothing he could do. All he wanted was to enjoy some real food like any normal inkling would. Mask on the other hand glanced at Aloha before going back to his food. Deep down he thought about that day and the kiss. Why did Aloha kiss him? They hated each other, didn’t they? Though he remembered the cool lips meeting his warm ones, telling him something different. He’ll just have to confront Aloha soon.

 

After dinner, the four inking were in Army’s room for privacy, Army looking towards Aloha. “Well Aloha? Would you kindly explain?” Aloha fumbled with his hands before he spoke. “Since you asking oh so kindly~ I was born like this, as one. I’m not sure how or why this happened. My parents didn’t explained well to me before they-“ Aloha paused for a second before he continued on, “but they still loved me during those times. My doctor knew too and he was the one who made what I drink. Artificial blood.” The other three stayed quiet, Skull breaking it, “You don’t burn in the sun though?” 

 

“That’s right!” Army said, writing everything everything down in one of his manuals, “how do you not burn Aloha?!” This caught Aloha by surprise, tapping his chin. “I don’t? Hmmm~ I’m not sure, though I’m just lucky~” Aloha winked with a smile, “Anything else you guys want to know?” What Aloha didn’t expect was getting bombarded with more questions. “Can you get sick?” “How do you sleep?” “Do you even sleep?” “Did you ever bit anyone?”

 

Aloha froze st the question if he ever bit anyone, before answering all of them. “Yep I still can get sick~! I sleep on a bed like everyone else does and at night, and no I never bit anyone”, Aloha lied at the last question, Skull giving him a confused look. Did he not want Army to know? “How can you eat Aloha? Don’t you have trouble?” Skull asked as Army was writing down everything in his manual, including some drawings. “I can eat as any others can~! With no trouble at all~” Aloha smiled just as Army spoke up. “I’ll stop by the guest room you’re staying at Aloha! There are so many questions I still have that need answers!”

 

Aloha paled before silencing agreeing. He really didn’t want Army to visit him, but what can he do? Night fell, as Aloha slipped out of the room he was in. He decided to be with someone else rather than Army coming to him, going to the nearest room, knocking on the door.

 

Mask was about to go to bed,until he heard a knock on the door. ‘Did Army seriously got the wrong room?’ Mask thought bitterly, opening the door. “Heeeey you- Aloha?!” Mask didn’t expect Aloha to be at the door as the pink inkling rushed into the guest room Mask was staying in, closing the door. Mask decided to lock the door, so he won’t get any headaches if anyone else came in. ‘Now it’s the time to ask my question.’

 

“Why did yooooou kiss me, Aloooha from that time?” Mask asked, catching Aloha off guard. What was he supposed to say? Oh I had a crush on you and couldn’t help it? Aloha softly bit his lips, giving his answer. “ ‘Cause I like ya~ but I know you don’t like me.” What was that suppose to mean? Aloha, of all inklings likes him? He couldn’t tell if the other was lying or not, until Aloha asked a strange question.

 

“Hey Mask? Can I bite you again?” Aloha asked, getting a strange look from the other. “Haaaaa~? Didn’t you say your package came in Aloha?!” Mask replied, getting a small nod from the other, “Why do you want to-“. “I wanted to check something! That’s all!”

 

After a while, Mask begrudging agreed. Since they locked the room, there’s no need to worry about someone coming in, right? Moving his Gas Mask up, Mask sat in a more comfortable position on the bed while Aloha went on his lap. “Whaaaat are yoooou- ugh never mind! Just get on with it!” Mask sighed as Aloha leaned towards his neck. Aloha then softly bit down into Mask’s neck, the same taste he remembered entered his mouth and fell onto his taste buds as he took a few small sips, pulling away to lick Mask’s neck. “Thanks again Mask~♡” Aloha smiled, getting off of Mask’s lap. “Yooooou didn’t take as muuuuch as last tiiime” Mask replied rubbing his neck, thankful he didn’t feel lightheaded. “Hmm~? Ah I wanted to try again to make sure of something, but Mask, you actually taste delicious! Though now you have a mark again” Aloha frowned, looking at the bite mark he left. He wished there was a way to not leave a mark. “If yoooour done here, thaaan you can leave” Mask said, about to open the door before Aloha stopped him. “Wait! Can I sleep with you tonight?” Mask look at him strangely “Haaa~? We can’t even fiiiit!”

 

“I could go into squid form for us to fit”, Aloha said, sounding desperate not to leave the room. He really didn’t want to be asked any more questions tonight. With a deep sigh Mask reluctantly agreed, with Aloha doing a small cheer. “I’m only allowing this once Aloha!” Mask said getting onto the bed after he replaced his Gas Mask with a surgical mask, Aloha soon joining in his squid form. In an instant, Aloha immediately fell asleep once Mask turned off the lights, leaving Mask with his thoughts. ‘Not only Aloha likes me for who knows how long, he freaking finds my blood delicious?!’ Mask thought bitterly, looking at the sleeping squid on his shoulder. There were a lot of things wrong with this, from letting Aloha stay here to even agreeing for Aloha to bite him again. Why? Why did he even agree to this? They disliked each other, right? Always at each other’s throats and fighting but hearing Aloha’s confession made him more bitter.

 

 _Cause I like ya~_ _but I know you don’t like me._

 

Mask wished he was alone right now so he could scream into the pillow. He went to check the time on his squidphone seeing it was past one already. ‘So much for getting sleep’ Mask thought, before thinking about Aloha’s words. Why did Aloha sound sad knowing he doesn’t like him? Did he really- Mask’s thoughts were cut off when he saw his phone went off for a notification. That tells him he needs to stop thinking and go to sleep already. Maybe one day he'll ask Aloha what he really meant.


End file.
